Ginger
by januaryfreeze92
Summary: This is based on a part in the book Phantom, by Susan Kay, when Christine expresses how she wishes she were Ayesha, Erik’s cat. I couldn’t help but think of Ginger and Kartik… Enjoy! It's a oneshot. GemmaKartik / Karma... Whatever you want to call it.


**This is based on a part in the book Phantom, by Susan Kay, when Christine expresses how she wishes she were Ayesha, Erik's cat. I couldn't help but thing of Ginger and Kartik… Enjoy!**

**None of these characters are mine, they all belong to the talented Libba Bray. **

Ginger

A "A Great and Terrible Beauty" Trilogy Fanfiction

I have always craved his affection, but there was always one who received it before me. Maybe it's because we're both redheads, which I would consider quite low - even for a man! - or maybe it's because she has nice legs, and he hasn't seen mine. Maybe she had softer hair than mine, or smells better than I do, or shows him more affection… But truth be told, sometimes I wish I was that bloody horse!

Wanting to be rid of these fears, I decided to pay the stables a visit. Surely he wouldn't mind, he never seems to. I set down my sewing and made my way down the stairs, I figured that he would either be walking Ginger and Rajah to stretch their legs, or putting them in the pasture. I make my way past the barn after donning my cloak until I see him. Whilst Rajah waits patiently in the pasture for his turn, Kartik exercises Ginger. I looked up to the sky and saw that it looks as if it's to rain at any moment, which is probably why he didn't just leave her in the pasture.

He either hasn't spied me yet or is ignoring me, so I lean against a conveniently placed tree and watch him. His golden brown arms, visible where he pulled up his sleeves, are covered in muscles that strain while continuously moves Ginger in a circle. **(A/N: I am referring not to lunging, but to another type of exercising of the horse where the halter is used as a sort of lunge line. A person acclaimed of using this method is Buck Brennan.)** His dark, curly hair frames his face like a halo. But, to my intense disappointment, all he notices is _her_.

When he finally brings her in, I call out before her sends her in the opposite direction, "Kartik!" He looks up and sincerely looks surprised, which ceased my earlier suspicions of him just ignoring me.

"Miss Doyle," He said, softly smiling. And I would have smiled back, if _she _wasn't watching us.

He notices my hesitation, and frowns, "Is anything the matter?" He asked, and I shook my head. 'Gemma Doyle, you are so immature! It's a blasted horse, you must be sleep deprived,' my mind scolded me.

"Not at all," I said, and tried to smile as sweetly as I could. He seemed somewhat enchanted, but his eyes were still curious.

"Ok, then," He said, "I'll just finish working Ginger."

I walked up, watching the _other woman_, and he smiled when I started to pet her. She snapped at me, though.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, realizing that she probably can feel my envy. I've read somewhere that horses sense feelings, and I couldn't help but wish that the beautiful animal doesn't hate me for it.

He just chuckled, "I'm sorry, I should have told you. Mares are quite moody when they're in heat."

"Either that or she doesn't like me," I said, staring at her with jealous but appraising eyes.

I stepped back and he continued to work her, and I noticed the way his eyes never left her, which made my face grow red with envy. He stopped and said, "It's going to rain soon, you can wait for me at the barn."

I only responded with, "I have a cloak."

He continued for a few more moments, and then stopped again, looking at me. I looked down at myself, I didn't think anything was wrong. I was wearing a green dress, the crescent eye around my neck, and my navy cloak. My hair was even down, a fact I knew he appreciated. "What?"

"Nothing," He said, smiling, "You can be quite distracting, that's all."

My face grew hot, but not for the reason he thought. He chuckled at my expense, and I stalked off, visibly upset, while he tried to ask me what was wrong. With Ginger's lead rope still in hand, he chased after me. "Gemma!" He grabbed my wrist, spinning me around to face him, "What is the matter with you?"

"What is the matter with _me_?" I said fuming.

"Yes, you have been upset all afternoon! What has got you?"

"I…"

"Yes?"

I glared, "I - I …"  
"Gemma, just say it," He said, concerned but hasty, still holding onto my wrist. I was trapped, I had to tell him, and I knew he could tell if I lied.

"Sometimes… Ugh! Sometimes I just wish I was that bloody horse!" I exclaimed, pulling my wrist from his grasp. The barn was in sight, and if he chased after me people would be curious. Sensing this he didn't try to, "Miss Doyle!" He said, but then lowering his voice down to a whisper he said, "Gemma, please?"

I stopped, and turned around, "What, Kartik?"

"Just come back to the pasture," he said, looking to the barn, which was now bustling with people getting ready for feed time and such. I probably looked like such a little priss, I realized with a pang.

The sky further darkened, but not because we were approaching night. The clouds over head were gray and I worried that if I stayed out here much longer I may come in soaking. I nodded, and hung my head with shame as Kartik and I walked back to the pastures.

"May I ask you why you are jealous of a horse?"

"Well, I can't exactly say no, can I?" I said, sighing. We were back to where we were earlier. Rajah was in the pasture, munching on a bale of hay. Kartik must have worked him already, because he seemed pretty calm. We were now out of sight of the barn, but he kept Ginger in his hands, for the reason, I guessed, to use the excuse that I just wanted to pet her.

He looked at me expectantly while I looked down at my shoes. I cleared my throat, trying to hold some form of dignity, while it was very obvious that I have been stripped of it when I told him my feelings. "If I am so distracting to you, why are you not distracted by a horse? Ginger is quite large, too. And she is louder than me, even though less clumsy…"

"How can I not find you distracting?" He said, curling some of my hair around his free fingers, "I suppose I just like redheads," he said with a smirk. I couldn't help but smile, even though I tried not to. "And you are more clumsy, I can't argue with that. You are harder to obtain, but maybe that's why I keep trying." My stubborn side told me that I should be somewhat insulted by that last part, but I couldn't help but be flattered.

My heart sped up when I realized how close we are. The impropriety of it all was so very obvious, but I just didn't care. His beautiful eyes, which were the exact shade of a tiger eye crystal, stared into mine beckoning me and asking me for something we had only shared a small number of times. I shyly averted my eyes looking down to his chest, I blushed upon seeing that his shirt was partially unbuttoned and reconnected my eyes with his.

Time seemed to slow down as he leaned into me, our lips almost touching. His hand, which was previously twirling my hair around his fingers, was now buried in my red locks at the side of my head.

The rain came too soon. My eyes opened suddenly, I didn't even know that they had closed, as did his. Fumbling for Rajah's halter, he asked me to hold Ginger whilst he got Rajah tied up. I handed the lead rope back to him. Our fingers brushed against each other, but the rain took us out of our momentary trance. No more words were spoken, but his face that shown with disappointment told me everything, and I knew for a fact that my face looked exactly the same.

**Short and sweet, no? Please review, this is my first fic for this book**


End file.
